


Purple

by VeryImportantDemon



Series: To the Point [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Clint centered this time, Gen, More drabbles, Purple, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees purple many times. Most of the time, he sees purple when he is happy. He sees it more now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't own them, haha. Another Drabble. Enjoy!

He likes colors. He loves them. He cannot hear very well, his hearing is bad, but he can see, and the colours paint pictures. Sometimes he can almost hear them.

He loves colours, but purple is his favourite.

His first memory is purple. It is the dark swirling purple of the nighttime sky, when he is on his back, looking up, a tent soaring in the corner of his vision.

He decides purple is his favourite colour when he is 6.

He decides twilight is his favourite time because at a certain moment, a moment he always makes sure he's outside, because the sky looks perfect. Swirls and spirals of dark purples and blacks and rich blues, dotted with stars. Mostly he likes the purples.

He sees purple in the cracked mirror when he is 7 and he peers it. It surrounds his right eye. He says he tripped, but it was his brother. He thinks that maybe he is cracked.

He sees purple when he is 8. It is a trick bow, nothing special, and a silly plastic toy a child left behind, but it is purple. He gets used to the feel of it in his hands. He likes it. He sees purple.

He sees purple when he is older, a teenager. He can defend himself, but he doesn't want to. He throws punches and kicks and he grabs for the bow, a new one, but he still has the plastic toy. He sees purple when bruises blossom over his brother.

He sees purple when he sees the plastic pieces of the only thing he's ever cherished in his brother's hands.

He sees purple in the sky when he runs away.

He sees purple in the sky when the man in the suit comes to him and tells him he's with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Espionage and Logistics Division and they want to recruit him. He can almost hear the colour of Agent's suit. It is black and not purple, but he likes it all the same.

He sees purple when Agent hands him a long black case. He knows in his heart what's in it and his heart swells. He opens the case . He smiles. The bow is purple, in actuality, and in his mind.

He sees purple as he runs, the building blowing behind him.

He sees purple as he sees Agent's hands moved swiftly in front of him, forming words, handing him something that will help him hear. Agent is purple in his mind.

He sees purple, his bow, when he has the tip of the arrow at the red woman's throat. She is not purple yet, but she will be soon. Now, she is still red.

He eventually sees purple when he looks at the man of iron, the god, the patriotic captain, and the green one.

When he loves something, he sees purple. He loves more now, even though he is scared to. He sees purple a lot more now.

He looks up at the sky, and when he looks, he sees purple.


End file.
